


Coworkers Aren't All That Bad

by JaneFroste



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Coffee, Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, risky sex whoa
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFroste/pseuds/JaneFroste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Босс и коллеги Джерарда вечно видят его с чашкой кофе в руках. Однако кофе было не единственным, на чем Джерард был помешан.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coworkers Aren't All That Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fvckmefrankie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Coworkers Aren't All That Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099836) by [fvckmefrankie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie). 



> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Работа на ficbook: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2852297
> 
> Бета: .химический

Босс и коллеги Джерарда вечно видят его с чашкой кофе в руках. Однако кофе был не единственным, на чем Джерард был помешан.   
  
Каждое утро, прежде чем приступить к работе, он пойдет на рабочую кухню и включит кофемашину. Он поставит свою любимую кружку в машину (это была одна из кружек, что принадлежала имуществу офиса, на ручке которой был небольшой скол) и ждет, пока она до краев наполнится свежим кофе. Во время ожидания полного приготовления кофе, его коллега по офису всегда приходит на кухню. Всегда.   
  
Этот парень никогда не упустит момент, когда Джерард начнет готовку. Он придет на кухню сразу после того, как Джерард поставит кружку на донышко кофемашины. Не то чтобы Джерард жаловался, нет, вовсе нет, но он никогда не мог нормально подыграть самому себе. Он краснеет и тут же отодвигается в сторону, когда его коллега собирается взять свою кружку из шкафчика. Он краснеет еще больше, когда пытается повернуться, чтобы скрыть свои алеющие щеки, делая вид, что делает что-то катастрофически важное. Когда кофемашина наконец-то выжимает из себя последнюю каплю кофе, Джерард проводит пальцем по краям своей кружки, собирая капли кофе, и выбегает из помещения, не задумываясь.   
  
Звали его Фрэнк, и Джерард бы солгал, если бы сказал, что он бесповоротно не втрескался в этого парня. Джерард был взрослым, самостоятельным человеком, а также он был по-дурацки влюблен в своего коллегу по работе. И он полностью осознает тот факт, что такое вообще возможно. Но он не мог ничего с собой поделать.   
  
Он очнулся, сидя перед столом, думая об объятиях Фрэнка и его мозолистых пальцах, что пробегаются по низу живота Джерарда. Однажды, в один из самых прекрасных дней, он видел мозоли на руках Фрэнка, когда тот брал какие-то документы со стола на кухне, грубые и ярко выраженные. И также его взгляд не упустил ни одной татуировки на руках коллеги.   
  
И не будем скрывать, что некоторые мысли Джерарда были не такими невинными, да что уж там, они были до охренения грязными. Иногда он позволял себе допускать мысли о том, как Фрэнк нагнет его над столом, потянув за черные пряди волос, и как резко войдет в него. Из-за таких мыслей Джерард часто скрещивает ноги под столом, положив хрупкую руку на промежность.   
  
Он увидел Фрэнка, когда вошел в офисное здание; он даже столкнулся с ним в уборной, и если это было не неловко, тогда что это могло быть? По крайней мере, Джерарду было неловко. И он может поклясться, что Фрэнк подмигнул ему, прежде чем протиснуться в дверь уборной, но возможно, что это было всего лишь его богатое воображение, кормящее его ложными и ужасными картинами.  
  
Или в лифте, чтобы попасть на свой этаж, Фрэнку удавалось поймать носком ботинка двери лифта, прежде чем они успевают захлопнуться. Он бормотал тихие извинения, вталкиваясь внутрь маленького пространства, прилегая своим плечом к плечу Джерарда, если получалось.   
  
В последние несколько дней он будет ловить Джерарда одного в лифте, и напряжение между ними будет совершенно безумным, и Джерард никогда не будет уверен в том, какого рода это напряжение. Он всегда выскакивает из лифта, как только двери открываются, не экономя ни секунды, слишком поздно обдумывая те моменты, когда они дышали с Фрэнком одним воздухом.   
  
Однажды, когда Джерард выполнял какую-то работу на компьютере — а не, конечно же, отвлекался на рандомные картинки мультяшных героев, — раздался стук в дверь.   
  
— Войдите, — сказал Джерард, повысив голос так, чтобы его можно было услышать за тяжелой дверью офиса. Он услышал, как дверная ручка поворачивается.   
  
— Босс хочет, чтобы это было у тебя.  
  
Джерард мгновенно вскинул голову вверх, слыша голос, пока его палец тянулся к клавише на клавиатуре ноутбука. Его глаза встретились с глазами Фрэнка, и впоследствии чего он не может говорить добрых несколько секунд. Фрэнк бросил ему одну из своих колких улыбок, кладя папку, которую он держал в своих руках, на стол Джерарда.   
  
Рот Джерарда был приоткрыт, и он был абсолютно уверен в том, что похож на идиота, поэтому он так же быстро закрывает его.   
  
— Хм, да, конечно. Спасибо, — быстро сказал он, обращая свое внимание на компьютер. Он не мог смотреть на Фрэнка слишком долго, не нервничая при этом, или даже думать, потому что его мысли были отнюдь не невинны.   
  
Джерард думал, что Фрэнк собирается уйти, и чуть не подпрыгнул от внезапности, когда снова услышал голос:  
  
— Милая штучка. — Он указал на фигурку Дарт Вейдера на столе Джерарда.   
  
Рот Джерарда снова открылся, напоминая рыбу в воде.   
  
— Э-э, спасибо. Тебе нравятся "Звездные войны"? — сумел спросить он, не обращая внимание на то, как его сердце бешено колотилось, напоминая череду быстрых выстрелов автомата.   
  
Фрэнк кивнул, садясь на свободное место на столе, свесив ноги. Его задница наполовину сидела на документах, которые он сам же и принес. Его ноги также не касались земли из-за маленького роста — коротышка.   
  
— Конечно мне нравятся "Звездные войны". Кто же их не любит? — Он улыбнулся Джерарду, закусывая губу, и тот почти что простонал прямо в его присутствии.   
  
— О да, да, ты прав, — нервно выпалил Джерард, кивая быстро и инстинктивно, глядя в сторону несколько секунд, тем самым проводя себя в порядок. — "Звездные войны" это круто.  
  
Фрэнк что-то напевал себе под нос, тыкая пальцем в папку, которую сам же и принес.   
  
— Он хочет, чтобы это было сделано до понедельника. Не позже, — сказал он, повторяя то, что ему сказал босс. Джерард снова кивнул.   
  
— Ага, я вернусь к этому позже. А сейчас у меня, наверное, нет ничего такого важного, эм, что мне нужно сделать.  
  
Джерард протянул руку и схватил папку, но она и не пошевельнулась, поэтому он потянул ее на себя сильнее. Фрэнк усмехнулся.   
  
— У тебя небольшие проблемы, пока моя задница находится на документах, да?  
  
Щеки Джерарда вспыхнули ярко-красным огнем, и он издал нечеловеческий умирающий скулеж.   
  
— Да, эм. — Он убрал руки назад, чувствуя себя совершенно глупым. Он взглянул на папку, и как он, блять, не мог догадаться, что еще чуть-чуть и его кончики пальцев коснутся задницы Фрэнка?  
  
Фрэнк рассмеялся.  
  
— Джерард, я ебусь только с тобой, — сказал он, спрыгивая со стола.  
  
 _Хотелось бы_ , думает Джерард, прежде чем схватить папку.   
  
— Я знаю, — сказал он, сметая пылинки со стола. Фрэнк кивнул и осмотрелся.   
  
— Слушай, у тебя есть что-то типа занавесок? — спросил он осторожно. — Могу я... Ты не возражаешь, если я открою окно и быстро покурю?   
  
Джерард не знал, когда Фрэнк собирается уйти; и он застрял между "боязнью" и "обожанием".   
  
— Без проблем. Всегда так делаю, — сказал Джерард, неуклюже вставая. — Я...  
  
— Ага, запри дверь, — сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард просто повиновался, подходя к двери. Да, _подчинился_. Он щелкнул замком на двери и повернулся, наблюдая за тем, как Фрэнк выуживает сигарету и зажигалку из своего кармана жилета.   
  
— Удобно, — сказал Джерард.  
  
Фрэнк поднял глаза на Джерарда и хрипло рассмеялся, улыбаясь.   
  
— В этом весь я, — сказал он, прежде чем распахнуть окно, прикуривая сигарету. Он наклонился над небольшим кабинетом Джерарда, облокотившись о подоконник.   
  
Взгляд Джерарда мгновенно находит задницу Фрэнка, и он открыл рот, быстро облизывая пересохшие губы. Во рту пересохло, и он отрывает взгляд от этого зрелища, рассеянно моргая.  
  
— О Боже.  
  
— Ась? — Фрэнк оглянулся через плечо, зажав сигарету между губами. Джерард почти застонал и, ебать все это в рот, не мог сдержать себя. Он сейчас был похож на подростка, чьи гормоны бушевали в каждой клеточке его тела, а глаза находили все те места, что были не прикрыты одеждой. Он ненавидел все это, но, похоже, его тело наслаждалось каждой минутой.   
  
— Ничего, просто... Ага, ничего, — сказал Джерард, его ноги снова притащили его к своему креслу, усаживая его задницу обратно. Он покрутился в нем, пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься.  
  
— Спасибо, что разрешил мне покурить, — сказал Фрэнк, выкурив сигарету наполовину. Джерард не знал, как он чувствовал себя в этот момент.  
  
— Не за что, — сказал Джерард, его голос немного взволнован, но Фрэнк только усмехнулся.   
  
— Удивительно, ловлю тебя на слове.  
  
Джерард кивнул, чувствуя, как этот идиотский румянец снова касается его щек, поворачиваясь к экрану компьютера. Он схватил документы Фрэнка, которые он принес несколькими минутами ранее, и несколько раз пробежался по ним взглядом, чтобы отвлечь себя от прекрасного парня, что стоял всего в нескольких футах от него.   
  
— Знаешь Мишель? — внезапно спросил Фрэнк, и, о да. Джерард знал Мишель. Ее рабочее место находилось рядом с офисом Фрэнка, и эта сучка  _постоянно_  с ним флиртовала. Всякий раз, когда у нее появлялась возможность, она стояла у рабочего места Фрэнка, накручивая прядь своих каштановых волос, что доходили ей до плеч, на указательный палец. Джерард быстро сбегал с места случки, ненавидя их обоих. Фрэнк всегда одаривает ее своей очаровательной улыбкой и захватывает ее кружку с кухни или что-нибудь еще, чего она так долго не могла найти.   
  
— Да, — в конце концов, сказал Джерард. — Ты и она... Да? — спросил он рассеянно, не понимая, что сказал. Фрэнк фыркнул.   
  
— Шутишь, да?  
  
Джерард поднял голову, наблюдая, как Фрэнк добивает свою сигарету. Джерард покачал головой.  
  
— Нет?..  
  
— Боже мой, — засмеялся Фрэнк. Он  _искренне смеялся_  над ним. — Чувак, она  _так_  старается. Мне нравится трахаться с ней, она думает, что она действительно мне нравится. — Он ударил свободной рукой по колену. — И я стою здесь, думая о том, что каждый в этом здании знает, что я чертов гей, который даже не способен смотреть на женщин. Но нет.   
  
Глаза Джерарда расширились после такого заявления. Возможно, он не должен был так стремиться узнать о том, что Фрэнк на самом деле гей. Он не должен был думать, что это не невозможно.   
  
— Почему ты?.. — Его голос надломился, и он неловко откашлялся. — Тогда почему ты даешь ей надежды? Обманываешь ее так?   
  
— Потому что она старается слишком сильно, — сказал Фрэнк, проводя окурком по отливу со стороны улицы, прежде чем выбросить его в окно, — в то время, как ты совершенно ничего не предпринимаешь, чтобы привлечь мое внимание. Ты достаточно милый, чтобы начать с тобой общение, потому что ты, ну, не пытаешься повалить меня каждый раз, когда я буквально в метре от тебя. Ты привлекательный и чертовски загадочный. Раньше я думал, что ты ненавидел меня, потому что каждый раз, когда я оставался с тобой один на один в каком-то помещении, ты тут же давал по съебам. Но вскоре я понял, что ты мечтаешь обо мне точно так же, как и я о тебе.   
  
Джерард открыл рот, не веря тому, что он только что услышал. Он был просто немного шокирован словами, которые только что были произнесены. Фрэнк был прямо перед ним, говорил о том, что Джерард привлекательный, а тот мог только наблюдать и слушать. Это был Фрэнк. Татуированный коротышка, о котором он давненько мечтал. Человек, которого он представлял, как тот трахает его, касается и делает с ним все те нехорошие вещи. Внезапно он почувствовал легкий восторг.  
  
Фрэнк закрыл окно и подошел к Джерарду. Он оседлал Джерарда, расставив ноги по обе стороны бедер старшего мужчины, прежде чем тот мог сказать хоть слово.   
  
— Думаешь, что кресло сломается?  
  
Джерард покачал головой, потому что, если оно действительно сломается, его это абсолютно не будет коробить.   
  
— Не пойми меня неправильно, но я, эм, мне  _на самом деле_  нравится все это, но, блять, я должен знать, почему ты никогда не заговаривал со мной первым, — сказал Фрэнк, и Джерард не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как тяжести на его бедрах,  _блять_ , Фрэнк был на нем, прижимаясь своей задницей к бедрам Джерарда.   
  
— Я думал, что тебе это будет неинтересно, — Джерард сумел выкрутиться, глядя в глаза Фрэнка. Он также был немного застенчив, но пытался этого особо не показывать.   
  
Фрэнк зарычал.  
  
— Мне очень интересно, — сказал он. — И мне кажется, что я должен тебя сейчас поцеловать.  
  
И Джерард был готов к этому, потому что он хотел этого так болезненно давно. Забудьте все сексуальные вещи, они бы сами у вас появились, когда Фрэнк только прикоснется к вашим губам для одного единственного поцелуя. И когда Фрэнк наклонился вперед, соединяя свои губы с губами Джерарда, он почувствовал этот взрыв эмоций.   
  
Его живот сладостно скрутился, и он почувствовал, что продолжит таять, как мороженое на солнышке, если Фрэнк углубит поцелуй. Рука Фрэнка пробежалась по груди Джерарда, пока не достигла волос, в которые он вцепился мертвой хваткой, наваливаясь на него, яростнее раздирая губы коллеги. Джерард тихо простонал, чувствуя губы Фрэнка, посасывающие его верхнюю губу, и дернул бедрами вверх.  
  
И да. Джерард был гребаным щенком в руках Фрэнка.  
  
Он чуть не задохнулся, когда сильнее подкинул бедра вверх, потому что,  _о Боже_ , Фрэнк, Фрэнк...  
  
—  _Фрэнк_.  
  
Фрэнк не мог ничем помочь, пока его рука произвольно скользнула вниз, к пряжке на штанах Джерарда. Он хотел этого так сильно;  _они_  хотели этого так сильно.  
  
— Я действительно, блять, надеюсь, что у твоего босса нет запасного ключа от твоего кабинета, потому что я собираюсь сделать с тобой такие вещи, за которые, безусловно, тебя вышвырнут отсюда, — сказал Фрэнк, пока он пытался расстегнуть эту блядскую пряжку на штанах Джерарда, _ну же_!  
  
Рот Джерарда скептически приоткрылся на слова Фрэнка, и он замер. Фрэнк потянул рабочие штаны Джерарда вниз, а затем, упав на колени прямо на пол офиса, заглотил член Джерарда.   
  
Джерард стукнул себя ладонью по лицу, пытаясь закрыть рот, беспомощно простонав в нее. Кто ж знал, что на работе может быть так весело, а?  
  
Фрэнк пытался расстегнуть пуговицу на своих штанах, пока заглатывал член Джерарда до самого основания, и, в конце концов, его пальцы плотно обхватили свой собственный саднящий член. Голова Джерарда беспомощно откинулась на спинку стула; одна рука была на спинке стула, а вторая — закрывала рот, продолжая ловить стоны, выходящие из горла старшего мужчины. Язык Фрэнка обводил каждую венку на члене Джерарда, и если Фрэнк остановится, то Джерард клянется Богу, он, блять, клянется...  
  
Фрэнк откинулся назад, и Джерард резко поднял голову со спинки рабочего кресла, и  _когда Фрэнк, блять, успел остаться совершенно нагим_? Его рубашка валялась на полу вместе с черным галстуком, а сейчас он уже пытался скинуть свои штаны с лодыжек.   
  
Это было самое красивое, жаркое зрелище, которое когда-либо Джерард видел в своей жизни, и следующие слова, сказанные в его адрес, заставили его умереть на несколько миллисекунд:  
  
— А сейчас ты меня трахнешь, ладушки?  
  
Фрэнк сказал это так просто и небрежно, как будто он репетировал это несколько миллионов раз подряд. Следующее, что Джерард почувствовал, это Фрэнк, широко расставляющий ноги по обе стороны бедер Джерарда, и,  _о святое дерьмо_ , это задница Фрэнка.   
  
Фрэнк аккуратно опускается на смоченный слюной член Джерарда, и тот испустил невольный стон, таки рвавшийся наружу. Фрэнк снова прильнул к Джерарду в сладком поцелуе, и, о Боже, его дрожащие губы идеально подходят к губам Джерарда.  
  
Фрэнк до конца опустился вниз, прикоснувшись своими ягодицами к бедрам Джерарда, и тот тяжело дышал ему в рот,  _Господи Боже_.   
  
— О да, Фрэнк. — Руки Джерарда скользнули вниз, по бокам Фрэнка, находя бедра младшего. Он прикоснулся к ним, наблюдая и запоминая расположение татуировок. Он знал, что у Фрэнка много тату,  _он, блять, знал_.  
  
Одна рука Фрэнка аккуратно опустилась на плечо Джерарда, а другая — резко опустилась вниз, хватая запястье Джерарда, впиваясь в него ногтями.   
  
— О Боже мой, Джерард, я...  
  
И тогда он начал набирать темп, в результате чего голова Джерарда снова откинулась на спинку стула, выпуская последовательные грязные вскрики и утробные рычания из его рта, которые он пытался заглушить ладонью. Он не мог молчать, а кто-то обязан был обратить внимание на звуки, исходящие от закрытой двери кабинета.   
  
— Ах, Джерард, блять, да, да, я так давно этого хотел, — выдохнул Фрэнк, сильнее сжимая бедра, и запрокинул голову назад в удовольствии.   
  
Джерард потянул руку вперед, обхватывая шею Фрэнка и притягивая к себе, вцепляясь зубами в солоноватую от пота шею младшего. Фрэнк застонал, насаживаясь на Джерарда, пока головка его члена не уткнулась в простату, и  _черт возьми_ , он не смог сдержать громкого протяжного стона.   
  
— Блять! — выкрикнул Фрэнк, простонав в великолепные губы Джерарда. Он прокатился на члене старшего, попадая снова и снова головкой члена в райское местечко, чувствуя, что не может дышать.   
  
Джерард шикнул Фрэнку, потому что если они могут быть, блять, пойманными с поличным, если Фрэнк не успокоится. Они уже были практически на грани оргазма. Джерард прикусил тонкую кожу Фрэнка, тяжело дыша в изгиб шеи. Он снова подкинул бедра вверх, входя в Фрэнка, резко ударяя по простате того.   
  
— Трахни меня, здесь, здесь, да, — отчаянно шептал Фрэнк в ухо Джерарда, сильнее сжимая плечи старшего, чувствуя приближающуюся волну оргазма. — Я кончу на твою рубашку, так что я надеюсь, что ты сможешь ее, блять... Господи.  
  
Джерард громко простонал. Фрэнк был слишком горячим, выглядел так охуительно хорошо. Он бесстыдно сводил Джерарда с ума, пока скакал на его члене, грязно шлепая своей задницей о бедра старшего.   
  
— Ага, ох. — Джерард снова откинул голову назад, и он услышал, как Фрэнк простонал, и почувствовал быстрые всплески на своей груди. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел, как Фрэнк быстро надрачивает себе, кончая на грудь Джерарда, и тоже резко вцепился в подлокотник кресла, кончая следом.   
  
Фрэнк все еще тяжело дышал, постанывая оттого, что позволил Джерарду кончить в него. Фрэнк поднялся на колени, выходя из Джерарда, прежде чем положить голову ему на грудь, прижавшись щекой.   
  
— Вот дерьмо.  
  
— Нас уволят, Фрэнк, если кто-то услышал нас, — сказал Джерард, и Фрэнк просто ухмыльнулся в грудь Джерарда, вздыхая.  
  
— Но это того, блять, стоит. Я хочу повторить это снова и снова.  
  
Желудок Джерарда скрутился после слов Фрэнка. Он бы с удовольствием повторил это.  
  
Фрэнк быстро соскочил с Джерарда, после того как услышал стук в дверь. Голова Джерарда мгновенно поднялась вверх, поймав взглядом, как дверная ручка нервно дергалась.  
  
— Мистер Уэй, Вы там?   
  
Фрэнк быстро натянул на себя одежду, бросая Джерарду его же одежду.   
  
— Пошевелись! — прошипел он, и Джерард быстро начал одеваться, заляпывая свои штаны.   
  
— Да-да, секундочку! — сказал он, беря в руку салфетку, пытаясь стереть сперму Фрэнка со своей рубашки. Она быстро впиталась в ткань, оставив лишь едва заметный след, который можно было разглядеть только на близком расстоянии. Это должно было произойти.  
  
Фрэнк подошел к двери, открывая ее, улыбаясь дамочке, что стояла за дверью с озабоченным выражением на лице.  
  
— Простите, Джерард, но я должен был не согласиться. Прошу прощения, — сказал Фрэнк, выскальзывая из кабинета без лишних действий.  
  
Джерард подошел ближе, глядя на женщину, что стояла перед ним.  
  
— Все в порядке? — спросила она. Джерард просто кивнул.   
  
— Конечно. Айеро просто принес мне несколько документов, и мы немного побеседовали, — пояснил он, стараясь не переигрывать. Женщина опустила взгляд и улыбнулась, стараясь не засмеяться.   
  
— Хорошо, я просто хотела проверить, все ли в порядке. Я просто услышала крики, вот и все. — Кивнув, она развернулась, и Джерард закрыл за ней дверь.  
  
Он встал в центре кабинета, проведя рукой по волосам. Он выдохнул, прежде чем опустить руку, чтобы засунуть ее в задний карман, но промахнулся. Он попробовал еще раз, но ничего не получилось. Он посмотрел вниз, и его рот открылся. Там, где должны были быть задние карманы, была ширинка.   
  
— Ублюдок, — прошептал он, покачав головой.   
  
А потом он, ну, приступил к работе над этими документами. 


End file.
